


New Beginnings

by Nolita



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: Maybe getting Vincent to cut his hair hadn't been one of either of their better ideas.
Relationships: Elliot Nightray & Vincent Nightray, Leo Baskerville & Vincent Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	New Beginnings

"Well, it's a _start,_ " Elliot says finally, drawing back a little to examine Leo's hair from a distance. At least, he seems to be trying to keep his attention on Leo's hair. It's hard to miss his eyes wandering back to Leo's own.

"Are _we_ going to start, though?" Leo breaks his gaze by looking pointedly at the piano.

Maybe getting Vincent to cut his hair hadn't been one of either of their better ideas.

"You can't suddenly show up with your hair cut and not expect a bit of a reaction."

"A bit of a reaction," Leo agrees, punctuating the words by poking at some keys. "Not a ten minute delay to practice, Elliot."

"Are you going to tell me why you asked Vincent to cut it for you?"

Elliot, he notes, is getting better at changing the subject without letting indignation get in the way.

"He had scissors."

" _He had scissors,_ " Elliot repeats. "So do the professionals I offered to take you to, Leo. Scissors _for cutting hair_."

Leo tries a scale, and then again in reverse. Their fingers brush as Elliot raises his hands to the keys too, perhaps accepting defeat.

It would be a wise decision. Elliot is not going to get the real reason out of him.

Leo is not about to tell him that trying to be on good terms with his siblings — the ones who don't abjectly despise him — sometimes requires some creative solutions.

Gilbert is easy enough to talk to; Leo has found himself learning some new cooking skills along the way. Vincent is harder to find common ground with. But he had had scissors, and Leo had had hair that, admittedly, had needed to be cut.

He'd thought Elliot might like to see it too. Two birds with one stone, one might say (one who likes birds less than Leo, anyway).

"Why did he even agree to cut it?" Elliot reaches over again to brush away a piece that keeps falling in Leo's face. "He's clearly never done this before, even if it is an improvement..."

His hand lingers, and by now Leo is fairly sure that Elliot _does_ like to see it.

"Symbolism, I suppose," Leo muses, stifling a grin when Elliot rolls his eyes. "You know, using something previously destructive for something good. Haircuts representing new beginnings and all that."

"Well, he can try out new beginnings by cutting his _own_ hair — god knows he needs it — instead of messing about with yours."

Even so, Elliot doesn't withdraw his hand from Leo's face. He's still looking, too. Right into Leo's eyes, unwavering. His fingers brush the side of Leo's glasses, almost hopefully. Leo leans into the touch a little to let Elliot know he won't stop him from taking them off if he wants to.

When Elliot slides them off, his hand moves to Leo's cheek. "And what does your symbolism theory have to say about you letting me see your eyes again?"

"Not to interrupt your literature theories, but what was that about my hair, Elliot?"

They both turn in unison to see Vincent leaning in the doorway. His scissors are tucked away in a pocket — Leo can just see the handle poking out — of his fine clothes and he has fresh flowers wrapped in paper in hand. White roses, hyacinths and daffodils.

"Hurry off to your own date, rather than crashing ours." Elliot retorts, even as his cheeks burn. "We can discuss your amateur job when you get home."

"I'm sure I have time to hear your professional critique of my work." Vincent laughs. "In exchange, I'll tell you why I agreed to it."

Elliot puts Leo's glasses down, turns on the piano stool with an air of defiance and launches into a very loud rendition of something new the two of them have been working on recently. As unfinished pieces often do, it has the unfortunate effect of sounding rather unpolished (not helped by the unexpected presence of an audience or extra force on the keys).

Leo joins him as the melody eases into something more tuneful. He can sense Vincent walk past behind them, apparently set on taking the long way to the front door.

"Well, at least it will be a fun story to tell at your future wedding."

Leo looks up in time to see Vincent duck as Elliot attempts to wallop him with a stack of hastily gathered music sheets.

It is a while longer before their practice properly begins, but the laughter that fills the room around them is just as pleasing to hear.


End file.
